1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a reception apparatus, reception method, a program, and a broadcasting system and, more particularly, to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a reception apparatus, reception method, a program, and a broadcasting system that are configured to control, from the transmission side of digital television broadcasting, an access operation of the reception side to a predetermined server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, digital television broadcasting has been promoted in Japan, resulting in the popularization of terrestrial digital broadcasting and BS (Broadcast Satellite) digital broadcasting, for example. With digital television broadcasting, such as terrestrial digital broadcasting, so-called data broadcasting has been realized in addition to program broadcasting. The content carried by this data broadcasting allows the displaying of the information associated with on-air programs as well as the information (announcement of other programs, news, weather forecast, traffic information, and so on) not associated with on-air programs (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-50237 below).
It should be noted that, in the data broadcasting in Japan, a band dedicated to data broadcasting was allocated in advance within the broadcasting band for digital television broadcasting at the time television broadcasting was digitalized. The data broadcasting of Japan was realized by broadcasting data broadcast content by use of this dedicated band.
On the other hand, the digital television broadcasting in the USA has no allocation of such a band dedicated to data broadcasting as the Japanese counterpart.
To be more specific, a broadcasting band for the current American digital television broadcasting is occupied by a video band, an audio band, and a control information band, so that no band is allocated to data broadcast content as shown in FIG. 1A. Therefore, the allocation of the band for broadcasting the content for data broadcasting to the limited broadcasting band for digital television broadcasting must narrow the video band and the audio band as shown in FIG. 1B, for example.